


Patate?!

by CuchyLainx



Series: Hetalia / Vieilles fanfictions FF [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuchyLainx/pseuds/CuchyLainx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Euh…Molestation végétale ? Ou comment Lithuanie s’amuse un peu avec un tubercule… / Traces de LietPol et de FrUk (et de RoChu huhu)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patate?!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Hetalia et tous ses personnages ne m’appartiennent pas. Rendons plutôt hommage à Hidekaz Himaruya pour cela.
> 
> NA : Bon, et bien, tout d’abord, je suis désolé-e pour…ça XD. Nous faisions un tirage au sort de pairings pour écrire des petits mets lemonés…et quelqu’un a jugé bon de rajouter un mot. Un seul. Qu’il a fallu que je pioche. 
> 
> NA2 : Comme toutes les fictions postées dans cette série, ceci est une VIEILLE fanfiction, préalablement postée sur FF. J'EN SUIS BIEN L'AUTEUR-E (malheureusement parfois peut-être, on regrette toujours un peu ses oeuvres de jeunesse).

Enfin, il l’avait.

 

La plus grosse patate du monde qu’Allemagne lui avait prêtée après lui avoir voué un culte effréné jusqu’à présent, ayant dépensé énormément d’argent pour la racheter à Ukraine (qui avait pu, de ce fait, enfin payer un dixième de sa facture de gaz à son grand frère chéri). Dès qu’il l’avait vu, trônant dans le vestibule allemand, il avait eu envie de la caresser, de la palper, de sentir sa peau résistante sous ses doigts…

 

Alors, il avait surmonté sa peur et demandé à Russie de la récupérer pour lui. Russie, à qui Allemagne devait encore une faveur (une obscure histoire de sauvetage de son féculent chéri prêt à être transformé en vodka rutilante…).

 

Et la voilà. Dorée, scintillante sous la lumière vivide de la chambre de Lithuanie.

 

Il se leva de son lit pour venir tourner autour du trépied sur lequel il avait installé sa belle patate. Elle était si grosse, si appétissante, si…aaah !

 

Il vit soudain son sexe gonfler, et, effaré, il sentit qu’il enlevait ses vêtements. Bientôt il se retrouva lové contre l’arrondi de la patate. Il l’entoura de ses deux bras, et commença à se frotter contre elle, comme hypnotisé, posant à intervalles réguliers ses lèvres sur son sommet.

 

Il se déplaça un peu, et son pénis rencontre une aspérité bien agréable, qui cajola aussi ses testicules. Il poussa un petit cri, le plaisir montant peu à peu en lui. Il tourna encore un peu et découvrit, aligné avec ses hanches, un petit creux allongé dans la chair du féculent.

 

« C’est un signe ! » se dit-il…

 

…avant de plonger son membre brûlant dans ce paradis inespéré.

 

« Ooh…mmh…oui ! » cria-t-il d’étonnement.

 

Et il revint dans ce creux, encore et encore, encore et encore, frottant son gland sur le grain irrégulier et rugueux de la patate.

 

Il allait et venait de plus en plus vite, gémissant continuellement, jusqu’à ce qu’un coup plus fort claque ses scrotums sur la patate…

 

«  _OGIIIIIIIII_  !!! » cria-t-il en éclatant en plusieurs jets puissants contre son « amante ». «  _Taip_ … », soupira-t-il encore de contentement peu après.

 

Il s’écarta de la patate et s’assit sur son lit, sonné. « P-pourquoi ai-je fait ceci ? » s’interrogea-t-il, désespéré.

 

« Ohonhonhonhon…Tu as tout bien filmé, Angleterre chéri ? »

« Je suis pas ton **_chéri_** , _stupid froggie_  ! »

 

Lithuanie se retourna subitement et se trouva face à un France et un Angleterre arborant de grands sourires surprennament semblables…

 

« Que… »

« Tss tss, Lithuanie… » psalmodia le Français de sa belle voix.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous…ANGLETERRE ? Aurais-tu quelque chose à voir avec… M’aurais-tu ensorcelé ? »

« Hmm, _actually_ , c’était la pomme de terre que j’avais _ensorcelée_ … », répondit sombrement Angleterre en fronçant ses épais sourcils.

« Mais…pourquoi ? » demanda la nation balte, totalement ébahie.

 

Ce n’était pas comme si…enfin…il était _proche_ des deux nations qui riaient de lui.

 

« Oh, Lithuanie… » fit France en secouant la tête. « Ne t’a-t-on jamais dit qu’il ne fallait pas négliger un amant passionné ? »

 

Lithuanie perdit toute couleur et se recula vers le mur. France…qu’insinuait-il ?

 

« Aah, n’aie pas peur… » sourit le Français en ronronnant presque. « Même si j’adorerais faire _ça_ …avec _toi_ … »

 

Il s’interrompit un instant pour regarder Angleterre qui rougit de colère.

 

« …ce n’est pas pour mon plaisir personnel que je suis ici. »

 

Lithuanie soupira de soulagement, et cela dût être particulièrement brillant car il tira un gloussement du grand blond.

 

« En revanche, c’est pour celui d’un ami commun à mon cher Angleterre… Dis-moi un peu… Depuis combien de temps exactement n’as-tu pas été câliner ton…petit Pinkie Pie ? »

 

Lithuanie rougit jusqu’aux oreilles et toussa inconfortablement. Etait-ce de sa faute si Russie…

 

« Russie ne s’oppose pas à un petit voyage vers le Sud, tu sais… Il serait bien hypocrite, vu où réside son… »

«  _Shut up, froggie_. » intervint soudain Angleterre avec un air d’alarme.

 

Puis, se tournant vers le petit état aux grands yeux verts :

 

« Va juste le voir, Lithuanie… Ou crois-moi, (il prit sa voix ténébreuse), cette _petite_ vidéo fera le tour du MONDE… »

« Et puis, si tu as été capable de t’exciter ainsi sur une… _patate_ , c’est que tu dois être sérieusement en manque ohonhon… Même si je pourrai y rémédi… »

« On est parti, _moron_  ! » rugit Angleterre en poussant son amant vers la porte. «  _Why don’t you shut up for once_  ! _You fucking_ …mmm…mmmmmmh…ooh… ».

 

Lithuanie resta seul dans sa chambre alors que les bruits suspects de gémissements et de soupirs s’éloignaient dans le couloir. Il regarda la patate dégoulinante avec dépit et se fixa deux objectifs :

 

1) Nettoyer la patate et faire en sorte qu’Allemagne n’aie JAMAIS vent de cette vidéo.

2) Courir en Pologne et le faire crier si fort qu’il implorerait la grâce des poneys au petit matin.

**Author's Note:**

> Traductions :  
> OGIIIIIIIII !!! : OUIIIIIIIII !!! (lithuanien)  
> Taip… : Oui… (lithuanien) (NA : oui, apparemment les Lithuaniens ont deux mots pour ça…)  
> stupid froggie ! : stupide (petite) grenouille ! (anglais) (NA : d’une certaine façon, je trouverai trop mignon qu’Angleterre appelle France sa « petite grenouille » sans que le Français ne le comprenne ! *fangirlisme en cours*)  
> actually : en fait (anglais)  
> Shut up, froggie : tais-toi, (petite) grenouille (anglais)  
> moron : crétin (anglais)  
> Why don’t you shut up for once ! : Pourquoi ne te tais-tu pas pour une fois ! (anglais)  
> You fucking… : Espèce de… (anglais)
> 
> )0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(
> 
> Avez-vous la moindre idée d’à quel point cela est difficile d’écrire du rated M avec un végétal ? Meh…pardon pour la fin désolante, cette partie n’est vraiment pas mon fort… M’enfin, si quelqu’un a eu le courage de lire ceci, il peut laisser un commentaire, et me dire ce qu’il en a pensé !
> 
> Bye-Bye ^o^ !


End file.
